Truthful Lies
by LonelyApple
Summary: At 14 Bella tells Edward she's being abused. Only, he's to stubborn to believe Charlie would hurt her. Three years later she is almost at her breaking point. Her only refuge is her songs. Will he come to his senses before its too late? Rated M for abuse.
1. Jasper

Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I know when people have the song lyrics its all cheesy and stuff, BUT im a cheesy gal. The Lyrics belong to My Chemical Romance from the Song Welcome to the Black Parade. Constructive Criticism is very helpful! Please review.

I don't own any recognizable characters.

BPOV

The bench of the piano was cold as I gently sat down. Pulling the microphone down, I readjusted the height. I took out the folded piece of notebook paper I had just recently found again and opened it. The feeling of De-ja-vu overtook me as I read the faded scrawl that was my handwriting.

"When I was a young girl, my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said, 'Girl when you grow up will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?' he said, 'Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made, because one day, I'll leave you; A phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade." My voice broke as I read the lyrics Edward and I had written three years ago. The painful memories it brought back made my eyes well up with tears. It was from before everything exploded, before Charlie turned in to the abusive fraud he is, and from when Edward and I were still friends.

I quickly took out the other paper from my folder and set it down next to it. I read it over. The tune would work. I pressed lightly on the piano's key. It immediately relaxed me. My mind went blank as I began to create a new song. I just sang.

"_When I was a young girl_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said, "Girl, when you grow up_

_Would you be the saviour of the broken?_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_He said, "Will you defeat them?_

_Your demons and all the non-believers,_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day, I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade"_

_When I was a young girl_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said, "Girl, when you grow up_

_Would you be the saviour of the broken?_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. _

_And other times I feel like I should go. _

_And through it all, the rise and fall. _

_The bodies in the streets. _

_And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on. _

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me. _

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. _

_And in my heart, I can't contain it._

_The anthem won't explain it._

_And while that sends you reeling._

_From decimated dreams._

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back._

_Let's shout out loud and clear._

_Do you fight it to the end?_

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on. _

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me. _

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. _

_And though you're broken and defeated. _

_You're weary widow marches._

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers._

_Take a look at me. _

_'Cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me._

_Because the world will never take my heart._

_Though you try, you'll never break me. _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part._

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry. _

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. _

_Give a cheer for all the broken._

_Listen here, because it's only._

_I'm just a girl, I'm not a hero._

_Just a girl who wanna sing her song._

_Just a girl, I'm not a hero._

_I don't care!_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me. _

_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on. _

_And though you're broken and defeated. _

_You're weary widow marches on._

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart. _

_Though you try, you'll never break me._

_We want it all, we wanna play this part. _

_We'll carry on._

_Do or die, you'll never make me, _

_Because the world will never take my heart. _

_Though you try, you'll never break me. _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part. _

_We'll carry on."_

As the last notes faded of the walls I registered a man on the other side of the recording studio. I immediately tensed.

"Who are you? Did Billy let you in?" I asked. The man was tall and blonde. I shivered; although it wasn't the blonde I thought it was. His blue eyes stared at me in astonishment as I turned to face him.

"My name's Jasper." he drawled. His eyes darted to the deep purple bruise on my upper arm. I cursed. I had taken my coat off because Billy usually didn't let people in. I quickly covered it. He looked back at my face, his eyebrow quirked in a silent question. I just shook my head.

"I hit it on the stairs. I'm really quite clumsy." I said quietly. He didn't look convinced. "Did you, um, hear that?" I asked sceptically.

His unbelieving facial expression changed instantly in to one of awe. "That was incredible! Who wrote that? I love how in the middle it almost changes songs completely." He rambled on excitedly.

"Whoa, Jasper, calm down buddy," I smiled, which was a rare occurrence. "Uhm, I wrote it myself." My shoes suddenly became interesting.

"Your voice is so different. The song is kind of sad. Did your dad die or something?"

I can only wish.

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Only then I realized I had spoken out loud.

"It's nothing." I said quickly. He sat down on the faded brown couch. Usually I would get out of there ASAP, but something about his presence calmed me. "Are you in a band?" I asked trying to distract him. His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Yeah, with my four other friends; I play base and sing sometimes. Why?" He inquired.

"I wrote a song a while back that would go perfectly with your voice. I don't usually share my music with people, by your not acting like an idiot so I'll let you see it." It was true. Billy is the only one who's heard my voice for years, and I was still reluctant to let him listen.

I quickly grabbed the black notebook sitting on the top of the piano and searched for the faded sheet score. The song title _Break Your Little Heart_ stood out against the cream background of the paper. I handed him the paper as he walked to the mike.

"I wrote this while watching an ex-friend of mine go through all these girls." I said sadly as I sat on the white piano bench. Jasper didn't say anything as he read the words.

"He hurt you to, didn't he?" He concluded. I just smiled sadly and turned back to the crisp white keys.

"Let's just try it out. Sing it however you want." He stared at me for a second before nodding his head.

"Let's do this."


	2. Bella

**Hello again! Hope Ya'll liked the first chapter. I know I got some views. (I'm not arrogant; the thingy tells me) I really hope you guys review. That'd help boost my confidence and encourage me to update sooner! Oh and also, this is and E/B story, but Jasper and Bella become good friends. Then, on to the story! XD **

**Oh, by the way, this is in Jasper's point of view. Yay for sparkles!**

Chapter 2; Bella

JPOV

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" I yelled as the Jeep rolled to a stop. Emmett chuckled from the driver's seat.

Douche.

"Oh calm down Jasper. I know you're the over emotional one here but you don't need to freak out. That was fucking funny and you know it." Emmett looked at Edward as I glared at the back of their heads. Edward just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Did you see the lady's face? Fucking A! She looked like she was about to piss her pants!" Edward roared.

Ladies and gents, now I shall introduce douche number two.

"Yeah, you almost killed some woman's cat. An asshole's wet dream." I snapped. Dammit. I'm usually not so wound up, must be the jet lag.

"Whoa, what's stuck up your ass?" Emmett threw his hands up in an "I surrender" gesture. "We're here, by the way." I looked outside to see an old worn down building.

"This is it? You've got to be shitting me. It looks like a ware house from a horror movie." I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Tell me again why we're looking for a recording studio. If you can't remember, dipshit, you have one in your basement."

Edward gave me a look that said 'Isn't it obvious?' "We aren't going to _go_ here. I just wanna check out the competition in the lesser Forks area."

"Then tell me, why oh why, would we do that today? I just got here yesterday, and why me?"

"They wouldn't suspect a southern boy. Now go."

Ungrateful asshole.

I walked up the steps to the front door, which, by the way, I'm pretty sure almost broke under my weight. Ever heard of solid wood? Anyone? As I opened the door, I was greeted by an old man with tan, leathery skin. His grey hair was braided back, and he stared at me as he leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Who might I owe the honour? I only ever have one guest here; Nice to see a fresh face. Not that," he said with a pause, "she isn't nice." Okaaay. So. He was an odd one.

I gave him my charming 'Southern Gentleman' smile. "While sir, I was just checking it out here. It's a very nice place by the way." Lie. As if to disagree, the picture of an Indian next to me fell off the wall and shattered.

He just roared. "I'm afraid sucking up doesn't work well here, but I'll tell ya' something. I like you, boy. You can look around here if you want, but try not to scare my only customer off." I smiled

"I'll try not to sir."

"Well, not like it'll change anything. Don't charge her anyway." He muttered to himself. I turned and wandered down the hall aimlessly. Pictures of Cowboys and Indians littered the walls. It made me smile; the country boy in me swooned at the old vintage photos.

"_The plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you; A phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade. When I was a young girl my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, "Girl, when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned"_ _I listened as the clear voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, completely stopping them. _I stumbled, in awe, towards the source of the voice. Ending up the end of the hall door I opened it; unable to help myself. What I saw surprised me. A brunette girl, about my age, was singing out with so much emotion. Her eyes were closed as her small hands glided over the keys_. "I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer for all the broken. Listen here, because it's only. I'm just a girl, I'm not a hero. Just a girl who wanna sing her song. Just a girl, I'm not a hero. I don't care!" _She continued to sing, and eventually her hypnotic voice stopped, but it was still ringing off the walls.

Suddenly, the girl turned and stared at me with a guarded expression. "Who are you? Did Billy let you in?" She asked. So _that_ was the old dude's name. The girl shivered. That was odd. It wasn't _that_ cold in here.

"My name's Jasper." I drawled. Suddenly I noticed a deep purple bruise on the girl's upper arm. Cursing, she quickly covered it. That piqued my curiosity. Raising my eyebrow, I looked back at her heart-shaped face.

"I hit it on the stairs. I'm really quite clumsy." I sure as hell didn't believe that. "Did you, um, hear that?" Her quiet voice inquired me.

Right. Back to the awesomeness that was her voice. "That was incredible! Who wrote that? I love how in the middle it almost changes songs completely." I rambled on like I was a complete idiot, but I could care less.

"Whoa, Jasper, calm down buddy," She gave me a small smile. "Uhm, I wrote it myself." She looked down, embarrassed.

"Your voice is so different. The song is kind of sad. Did your dad die or something?" That'd be bad. I probably shouldn't have asked, but I'm an ass so I did anyway.

"I can only wish." It was so quiet I wasn't sure she even said it.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. I sat down on the brown couch, trying to make myself comfortable. "Are you in a band?" She suddenly asked. Albeit it was kind of random, but it totally distracted me. I was suddenly excited.

"Yeah, with my four other friends; I play bass and sing sometimes. Why?"

"I wrote a song a while back that would go perfectly with your voice. I don't usually share my music with people, by your not acting like an idiot so I'll let you see it." Whoa, that made me kinda feel special. I smiled as she grabbed a notebook from the top of the piano. She handed me a score sheet titled _Break your little heart_.

"I wrote this while watching an ex-friend of mine go through all these girls." She sighed softly. I didn't say anything as he read the words.

The words eerily reminded me of one of my own friends, but I ignored that. The words were insightful and I could tell she was obviously hurt by this said 'ex-friend.' I suddenly felt the urge to sing the song. "He hurt you to, didn't he?" I concluded. She smiled sadly and turned back to the piano.

"Let's just try it out. Sing it however you want." I stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Let's do this." I went into a kind of zone type thing. I'll be the first to admit it was fucking creepy, but awesome.

"_Wide awake, my mistake_

_So predictable_

_You were fake, I was great_

_Nothing personal_

_I'm walking_

_Who's laughing now?_

_Who's laughing, who's laughing now?_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_You talk for hours_

_But you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase_

_Ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_Party queen, cause a scene_

_So ridiculous_

_Little dress, maybe less_

_So conspicuous_

_You're falling_

_Who's crashing now?_

_Who's crashing, who's crashing now?_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_I'm moving on_

_But you're left behind_

_A pretty face with the chase_

_Ain't worth the price_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This is love is accidental, so_

_Give it up_

_This was never meant to be_

_More than a memory for you_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two."_

"Whoa." Yup. She said it. That was fucking awesome.

"You can say that again." I told her with a grin.

"Whoa." I laughed. She was funny

"Smartass." She chuckled as I backed away from the mike.

She sat down and grimaced. Oh shit. Was she hurt? I opened my mouth to ask but she cut me off. "No actually, my name is Bella."

I grumbled. "Cool name, but I like smartass better." Bella just shook her head.

"Oh yeah! Come back Wednesday at the same time, and I'll make you a copy." She looked surprised at her own offer.

"Sure. " I grinned, excited, but remembered that the two douche-wads would be here soon. "I gotta go. See ya soon smartass."

"See ya soon country boy."

**A/N Soooo. Like it? Please review. Oh and if you're wondering, Bella hides her abuse really well, and Charlie is cautious to have people find out. It's mostly rape. (D:) **


	3. Charlie

**Hello (o: I hope ya liked the last chapter. It was fun! This one's gonna contain the sad stuff, soooooooo, yeah. Last chappie was happy (heh. It rhymed.); but this one is not. Song is Whisper by Evanescence. Now ladies and gents (seriously doubt anyone reading this is a man, but if you are tell me! Review or message. That's actually kinda fucking awesome.), time to meet Charlie.**

**Chapter 3; Charlie**

BPOV

Useless. Unworthy. Ungrateful. Unloved. Unwanted. The words whispered in my ear as I was taken against my own will. I'd heard it all before, but it didn't make it any easier. How could my life ever be easy?

SLAM.

"Ungrateful bitch. Fucking whore." Tears streamed down my face as I was savagely taken on my own bed. "You're just like your little shit of a mother. She left us you know? She left _you._ No one could ever love you. Am I right?" I was flipped onto my back as he growled at me. He punched my stomach. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! DAMMIT ISABELLA!"

"Yes," I whimpered, ignoring the new searing pain I was feeling.

"Yes what?" He demanded. His black eyes glared at me; challenging me to disobey him.

"I'll never be loved!" I screamed. I didn't want to believe it. Though, I knew somewhere inside my heart the words were undeniably true. I grunted as he pulled out of me. I was relieved, believing it was over, but it was short-lived. I screamed in pain as my head hit the wall. Before blacking out, I remember only the terrifying face of my own living hell.

"Oh shit," I mumble as I sit up, clutching my head. It felt as if it had been rammed into a brick wall. Oh wait; it was.

_Great; I'm trying to be a smartass even when I was just raped._

Yet as I get more coherent, I begin to feel an even worse ache in my lower regions. _Crap._ He wouldn't. Would he? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he would finish even if I _was_ unconscious. He's done it before; He'll do it again. Where was I? Oh, right. I'm in pain. I almost actually forgot.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP,BEEP, BEEP! BEE-"And that would the alarm clock I just chucked against a wall. I guess I know now that I didn't hurt my arm, but I'm seriously debating whether my rib is broken or only bruised. I brush the tips of my fingers against my ribs and grimace, but only slightly. "Bruised," I whisper quietly, although I know Charlie isn't here. He leaves before I go to school. I gently search for anything broken, but soon decide I'll be able to go to school without much medical attention at all. He went easy this time, which means tonight it will be a hell of a lot worse.

_No. Don't think about it Bella. _

As I sit up, I realize I'm going to be late. "Oh fuck it," I grumble as I get up and throw on some worn jeans and a long sleeve tee-shirt. Before I leave I check in the mirror for any bruises. My usual sullen facial expression is in place and my brown hair falls around my shoulders, but no purple marks on my face. Good. When I grab my keys, I steel myself for another torturous day.

"Isabella Swan! Please pay attention." Mrs. Dawnsin snapped.

"Wha- Oh right, Sorry." I mumbled out as I heard a snicker from beside me. _Damn Emmett._ Don't get me wrong, he used to be a pretty fun guy before my shit hit the fan. Now? He was just an ass-munching know it all who hates me because Edward does.

My heart ached. The Edward I used to know was my refuge. He was the peanut butter to my jelly, the dough to my nut, the Chuck to my Norris, the whip to my crea- _So _not gonna go there. I sighed. I never used to be this weird. I used to be happy and nice and totally oblivious to the horrors of this world.

"Yo." Emmett's deep voice brought me out of my reverie. My eyes snapped to his face. The glint in his brown eyes were an indicator he was up to something.

"What, Emmett?" My voice came out weak, even to my own ears. He flashed a predatory smile.

"Is that a hickey? It seems pretty intense, and large." My eyes went wide. Oh shit didn't even begin to describe it. How did I not notice? My hand went reflexively to neck. Charlie wouldn't be _that _careless. Unless? Oh God no. Did he-did he _purposely _mark me? For what reason? He wanted me to have another reminder that I couldn't get away. I'll _never_ get away. He wanted people to know I was alone. Unloved. Tears threatened to spill over as I looked at Emmett's face. His eyes widened. "Bella?" He asked incredulously; no one had seen me cry for about three years.

"Damn Charlie." I muttered. I gripped the edge of the desk as I stood up, grabbed my bag, and ran for the door. "No, no, no," I needed to get to the only safe place here. The old abandoned music room was never disturbed. I ignored the dull ache from my ribs as I yanked open the white door.

The tension lessened, but I was still close to crying. I glanced at the generic black piano. It was the only thing that could calm me now, so I sat and breathed. My hands glided over the keys as my mind one again went blank. I didn't need a score sheet for this one. I knew it by heart.

"_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_"

The bell signalling lunch rings out just in time, and I feel more relaxed as I leave the room. I ignore the hunger in my stomach and head for the bathroom when I realize I left my foundation at home. "Shit!" I exclaim, heading now for the cafeteria. I steel myself for what's sure to be an interesting lunch. Not that I'll eat anything. Charlie doesn't starve me, but he makes sure I stay an _appropriate_ weight.

The sharp pain in my pelvis gets my attention as I sit down. I clutch the end of the empty table and let out a shaky breath. Yeah, maybe he didn't go as easy as I thought.

"Swan!" I didn't have to look up to recognize the smooth voice. I felt the ache in my heart again but I ignored it. He would never see what he did to me. "Emmett told me you have a love bite." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you." My eyes snapped to his perfect face. I quirked my eyebrow in question. "Who was desperate enough to give it to you? Mike? Or was it that James guy?" I flinched. A dark, humid room momentarily took over my senses. He leaned closer to me; green eyes piercing. "Attention grabbing whore." I clamped my eyes shut. No way will he see how much damage those words do to me.

"Bella?" I'm so surprised to hear the southern voice my eyes shoot open, and my mouth drops in an 'o'.

"Jasper?" What the hell?

**A/N Hope ya like it! Thanks for the reviews, they're so helpful and encouraging. (and they make me want to update more *wink wink***


	4. Officer Swan

**A/D Ugh. Last chapter's song's timing was CHEESEY! Yuck. Anywho, thanks for the reviews. If anyone has suggestions for plot or how to introduce Alice and whatnot I'd be happy to try and use them. INSPIRATION NEEDED! Jazzie's POV~ I'll try to update as much as possible and school is almost over, so yeah. :D Oh and this really isn't a 'oh poor Bella she can't even function properly cuz she gets beaten' type of story. This Bella is stronger than that, but that doesn't mean she can't find things humorous or be sassy. She hides her sadness really well. So. UNTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4; Officer Swan**

**JPOV**

I watched as Edward strolled across the cafeteria seemingly fixed in one direction. I wasn't sure what was up with him. I mean he was all right until Emmett came over freaking out about some chick with a hickey. That wasn't really that odd, what was fucking weird was when Edward had a mini spaz attack over it. He started freaking out saying stuff like 'No 'effin way. Nu uh. Not possible.'

To say I was creeped the shit out was an understatement.

Edward stopped at a table that was empty—sans the one girl he was talking too. Curious, I followed Emmett over to table.

I heard him let out a harsh chuckle. "Who was desperate enough to give it to you? Mike? Or was it that James guy?" The brunette flinched. Edward leaned over and whispered something in her ear as she clamped her eyes shut. She was so familiar. There was just something about her. Who had dark hair and brown eyes and-"Bella?" Smartass went to Forks High, of all places? Her eyes shot open and darted to me.

"Jasper?" Her incredulous tone made me smile.

After I had left the studio I had just told the guys that there was no competition here. _Lies._ I had ignored their questions and kept humming about breaking girl's hearts.

"Smartass!" I stepped in front of a very confused looking Edward and leaned towards her. "You come here often?" Cheesey; I know.

Bella giggled. "That is so stupid and you know it." She let out a full on laugh, and then her face went serious. "You trying to hit on me, southern boy? You've got guts I'll say. I've only known you for about a day." Her nose slightly crinkled as she made a face of disgust. "Are these douches your friends?"

I looked behind me to find that both of my asshat friends were completely lost. Edward almost looked angry. I was about to reply but she beat me to it. "No, wait, I don't really care. If so, I'm sorry for you. Hey I'm gonna skip the rest of the day. Don't really feel like sitting next to Edward for a whole period."

"You goin' where I think you're goin'?" I really wanted to go to the studio and hear her sing some more.

Bella smiled and winked. "I do believe I am. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

I waved at the dumbfounded douches as I followed the limping smartass out the door. Wait. _Limping?_ "Whoa, you ok Bella? You're limping."

She was instantly tense. "Uhm, No I'm not. I'm fine"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was horrible at lying. "Bella-"

"Stop. I'm fine." She snapped.

"Yes ma'am." _Okay then. _Still not convinced, but I'll let this one go.

OoOoOoO

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement. She was still pissed at me for being concerned about her. Seriously who does that? Bella just sat there glaring at the green scenery as we drove.

"So…. What are ya gonna sing? Do you know?" I implored, trying to break the tension. She sighed and stared at me blankly.

Annnnnd still awkward.

"Bella," I said it as a statement. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know you were talking to me; I'm just choosing to ignore you."

"Why are you so mad?" I quirked my eyebrow as I turned left.

Bella sighed again. "I tend to shut down when people show compassion." Shrugging, she turned back to the window. "It's automatic." Her voice held something I couldn't decipher, almost like resignation.

_Yup, that's way too fucking deep and emotional for my 17 year old brain to comprehend. _

"Hey," I looked at her as we stopped outside our destination. "I'm only concerned for you. You're just-shit I don't know- you're just-fragile? Is that the right word? All I'm trying to say is that if your hurting, tell someone. You can tell me." I pulled out my 'Southern charm'. "I don't kiss and tell." I winked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't believe that you can't keep a secret, but I don't easily trust people. Hell, I don't trust people. Period." She whispered. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOo

"I don't feel like talking. So just shut up, grab a guitar, and go with it." Bella grabbed a mike and started to sing. I quickly fell into time with her clear voice.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up when everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..."_

"That was refreshing," Bella stated as she sunk into the couch. She looked a little out of breath, but other than that she didn't flinch.

I still wasn't convinced that she was fine, but she wasn't telling me anything. Not that I expected her to. We only met yesterday, and I'm not really the type of person people usually trust. A 17 year old with shaggy blonde hair and a fuckin' motorcycle, however badass it was, wasn't one to confide in. Although, the whole southern thing helped out in the long run.

I was tempted to say 'you can say that again', but I'm not that cliché. "I needed that as much as you did. I just got here two days ago, and I needed to fucking chill. Ed and Em drag me around everywhere. Seriously, what's the point of checking out other studios when you have one in your basement. What's their fucking pro-" Bella looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Annnnnnnd I'm rambling. Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's amusing. I'm not amused very often." She stood up. "Listen, I need to leave. If you could take me back now; It'd be much appreciated. I'll do the editing later" Bella turned to leave, but tripped over a wire on the way.

She let out a sharp gasp as her stomach hit the table. "Shit!" She grabbed at her stomach and fell to the floor. I was confused; she hadn't hit it very hard. But I was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong? Bella? Fuck." It took me a second, but I finally realized that she had passed out. Shit was right. "I'm so screwed."

**A/N Yay? BAH! SO CHEESEY. Sorry 'bout the slow update. And the cliffie. (Not.) :D**


	5. Unbelievable

**A/N Sorry for the late update ! I try to do it as often as possible but life gets in the way! Hope you guys know I won't abandon the story. Just having plot issues. Bleh. I feel like a bitch. -_- **

BPOV

Chapter 5- Unbelievable

3 years before

_"Ed, you're an idiot." I laughed, but it sounded empty. All my laughs sounded empty recently. _

_Edward noticed._

_His laughing eyes quickly turned confused. "Bells, what is up with you recently? What's wrong? Is it about Renee again; her insurance papers too much money?"_

_I let out a harsh laugh. Of course it was about my dead mother. All my problems had to do with her. I looked at Edward's concerned face again. It was unfair. He had an easy life; never worrying about anything, except for me that is. Maybe that's why he kept me around. His life was so easy; maybe he did need some complications, complications in the form of a 14 year old brunette girl that had enough issues to fill an encyclopaedia. But, he was always there. Maybe that's why I loved him so much. I relied on him, the only constant thing in my life. I needed to tell him about Charlie._

_I sighed, looking at him. It was going to be hard. Edward and Charlie had always had a special relationship; almost best friends. Charlie had adored Edward, but now everything he used to love he hates. He only puts up false fronts in order to keep appearances. Edward doesn't know this. I'm afraid he won't believe me. _

_But he's my best friend, right?_

"_Edward, I have something to tell you." My voice was strained as I traced a bruise that was hidden under the sleeve of my shirt. It was the shape of his hand. "Charlie hits me." I whispered._

_ Silence. _

_ Never in my life had I been so lost than in that moment, waiting for a reaction from him. In our meadow, here we were in complete silence._

_ It was deafening._

_ He looked at me, eyes filled with disbelief and anger. "Unbelievable. Jessica was right. You are an attention grabbing bitch." He turned and ran, not waiting to see my reaction._

_ It was then that I knew all hope was lost. It was then that my nightmare really began._

_Although, it wasn't until a month later I became fully broken. _

_I found James, and my life seemed like it was getting better, like I found my new refuge. It just got worse._

Present time

Waking up to see your father's face every morning is included in my usually routine. Now, waking up to see a very concerned blonde country boy, on the other hand, is not.

"What the fuck?" I yelped, surprised. What had happened? I only remember tripping like the clumsy freak I am and then— "SHIT!" Charlie's gonna be so mad. Oh God, what have I done? Quickly, I tried to stand up.

Emphasis on tried.

"Bella, jeez! Calm down. Are you okay?" I stared at him.

"Take me home. Now," I demanded. I clutched at my stomach as I said this. I probably had a fractured rib. Or two.

"Unbelievable. He was right. How can you sit up? I need to get you to a hospital." As the words left his mouth I flinched.

"_Unbelievable. Jessica was right." _The words echoed in my head. They were too close to his. My eyes welled up with tears as I remembered.

"Bella? Bella, what happened? Your stomach is all bruised, and you barely bumped it. There was one in the shape of a fist! What the hell is going on?" My eyes widened, and the tears began to fall. A sob ripped out of my chest as I shook violently.

I was reminded again how broken I really was.

Jasper was at my side in an instant, holding me like Edward used to. I looked into his eyes as I sobbed. He was so worried and confused. I tried to tell him to take me home. It came out as random syllables and useless sounds. I think I became incoherent for a couple minutes because I was suddenly hearing a very familiar velvet voice. I only cried harder. I cried for him, for my dad, for Jasper finding out, and for the fate I was sure to see as I got home tonight.

I just sobbed.

"Jasper, what the hell did you do?" Edward's slightly hysteric voice rang out.

Oh God. I'm so fucked.

"Woah Bells, you ok?" Jasper asked. Did I say that out loud? "Yes, Yes you did." He looked at me.

I clutched at Jasper and buried my face in his chest. "Dont tell him. Oh God, Jasper please don't tell him." I repeated quietly. Hesitantly, I felt him nod his head.

Either way, I knew I was screwed. I would have to tell Jasper, and I didn't know if I could trust him. If he told Edward it would just be a repeat.

I calmed myself down, put on a blank mask, and let go of Jasper. "It was nothing." Or so I tried to convince myself, "I just fell on the stairs yesterday, and you know how weak I am. Hitting it again made me pass out." I lied smoothly, looking at the ground

Edward snorted. I could imagine him rolling his eyes like he used to.

"I'm gonna go tell Billy that it wasn't anything serious." Jasper was out the door before I could protest; leaving me alone with Edward. The hole in my chest throbbed.

"Bella, I-" My head snapped up. He was talking to me? I looked at him. His eyes looked concerned. "I can read you like an open book. What the fuck just happened?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." My eyes burned, but I held the tears back. "Why do you even fucking care?"

"Bella I used to be your best friend. I can still be concerned about you." He said matter of factly.

Oh hell no. No way in fucking hell he was gonna play that card.

I let out a slightly hysteric laugh. "Like fuck you can. Do you remember not, what, two hours ago you called me, and I quote, 'an attention grabbing whore'? Who do you think you are? Showing up all concerned like you care. You're a sick_ fuck_." I spat out harshly. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself to say more. This bitch was on a roll. "Why are you even here? Are you choosing now to help people when they get hurt?"

Okay, that was a low blow and I knew it. Mentioning that was going to bite me in the butt, most likely in the form of a very angry father. Karma's a bitch, but now that I think about it, if karma existed then I was a serial killer in my past life.

I hope I was never caught.

Edward looked slightly taken aback at my outburst, and maybe a little hurt, but that expression was quickly replaced by a cold stare. Yeah, that statement really hit home. I smirked as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Well aren't you two as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine." Jasper cut Edward off before he could say something to piss me off even more. "Come on Bells let's drive you home."

I was really anxious about getting home, and almost relieved. Until I found out that Emmett had dropped Edward off and he had to get a ride with us.

Damn you Emmett. Damn you.

We sat in an awkward silence until I saw us pass an old beat up car, but it wasn't just any type of old beat up car, it was a _yellow_ old beat up car.

I don't know if you've ever heard of the yellow car game. Whenever you see a yellow car you bring that to everyone's attention by shouting, well, yellow car. I used to play it all the time with the Cullens.

So when we passed it, I automatically shouted out, "YELLOW CAR!" before I could stop myself. Apparently, so did Edward from the backseat. I giggled. _Fucking giggled_. Pretty soon I started laughing.

I couldn't describe the feeling. I hadn't laughed like that in a very long time, and pretty soon, Edward was laughing with me.

Jasper was just shaking his head in confusion as he drove. Then I was distracted by a song on the radio and I couldn't help but sing along.

"_Tell me a story that consists of more  
Than once upon a time, the end, starring that same familiar friend  
Sing me a song that I can hum upstairs in bed,  
That can live in my mind, maybe for all time_

_I don't need a wallow face, I just need a place  
I can call and name my own, my anywhere place, my anywhere place_

_Walk with me somewhere, where I can run to no end  
Hands held tight, no one's looking for me this night  
Look with me someplace where the sky is as endless as  
The rhythm of the sea  
It rhymes in ecstasy_

_I don't need a wallow face, I just need a place  
I can call and name my own, my anywhere place, my anywhere place_

_Now that the trees are gone and the water's cool  
I'll go back where I can find what's true  
Where it isn't grey,  
Where I can stay,  
An anywhere place._

_Tell me a story that consists of more  
Than once upon a time, the end, starring that same familiar friend_

_I don't need a wallow face, I just need a place  
I can call and name my own, my anywhere place, my anywhere place  
I don't need a wallow face, I just need a place  
I can call and name my own, my anywhere place, my anywhere place, oh no..."_

I smiled and looked at Jasper who was beaming. A chuckle bubbled in my throat. I turned to see Edward with the strangest look on his face. "You still sing?" He said after a pause.

"Yes." I wasn't sure why, but I dug around in my backpack and found the cd titled 'The Black Parade' on it and handed it to him silently. I think I wanted him to hear it.

_Needed_ him to hear it.

"This is your stop girlie." Jasper's grin didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried, and it was then I remembered I had passed out earlier today. I also remembered Charlie was waiting for me.

I looked at him; not able to keep the terror from my face. "Oh God," I whispered as I climbed out of the car. Knowing there was a large chance I wouldn't see Jasper for a while, I said a pathetic, "Goodbye," and ran towards the door.

It was eerily quiet for about 30 seconds. The silence was short lived.

"You are so dead Isabella." Cold. Deadly.

Tears spilled over as I entered my hell again.

"I know"

**A/N Oh no! What will happen? Hehe You'll find out soon enough. Song Anywhere Place by Katie Castello. AMAZING SONG. Check it out! Next Chapter EPOV**


	6. Alice

**Chapter 6- Alice**

EPOV

Dammit I'm so confused. Should I? Or should I not? I'm so tempted. I don't know how I'll feel afterwards. I know I shouldn't but...

"Shit, Edward just eat the damn doughnut!" Emmett yelled, exasperated. He thought it was easy. Apparently, according to him, " If I wanted the 'effin doughnut, than I should just eat it." Simple Emmett.

"But I'm so stuffed!" I moaned.

"If you don't eat it I will." That made up my mind. Quickly, I snatched the jelly-filled delicacy and gobbled it in two bites. I moaned. So good.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode!" I complained. Esme's dinner had me filled to the brim with delicious steak and potatoes.

Emmett slapped his hand on the table. "That's what he said!" He gwaffed, and I just shook my head. He's such an idiot.

"Hardy-har-har. You can leave now."

"Yeah, yeah I'll go before Crankyward comes out to say hi." Before he could get up the obnoxious doorbell rang.

"Even after four years you think you'd be smart enough to change the freaking bell." A feminine voice chimed from the doorway.

Alice? Was she back from boarding school?

"Alice?" Emmett echoed my thoughts.

"That's me!" I turned to look at my sister for the first time in years. Time had done her well. Still short as ever, but she looked happy and less childlike. Her black hair was cut short, and her green eyes radiated joy.

"Are you back for good?" I asked as I enveloped her in a long awaited hug.

"Yup! I'm starting at your high school. I got everything transfered. Mom and dad don't know yet." She flashed a wicked grin and skipped over to Emmett. "You're freaking huge! How the hell did that happen? Do you take steroids?" Alice stared at him seriously.

"Naw, I just look really big to you because you're so tiny. Nice to see you're back short stuff." Alice glared at him and then proceeded to punch him, hard, in the gut. Emmett doubled over, clutching his stomach.

I looked solemnly at her. "Tiny, but mighty." Alice stared for a moment and then I was on the floor next to him, clutching my gut too.

"Damn! What'd they feed you over there!?" She pouted and scurried off to go attack mom with her energy. I feared for my sweet, innocent mother.

I don't know how that woman does it. She practically raised all of us. Emmett was pretty much there since forever, and my twin actually was there for day one. Oh and don't even get me started with raising Bells.

Shit, Bella.

Damn, I was so curious about that disc. It was like a fucking forbidden fruit that I wasn't allowed to touch, which brought me back to earlier. Should I? Or shouldn't I? I had this nagging feeling that what was on that disc would definitely do something to me.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, revealing an extremely worried looking Jasper. He stood for a moment to take in the scene before him. Emmett was on the floor, pretending to still be hurt. I was sitting crisscross-apple-sauce next to him with the buffalo pillow pet that I had taken from Alice's luggage in my lap.

This was one of those "that awkward moment when" moments.

"So, anyone care to explain-you know what? Never mind. I don't have time for this." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Any of you heard from Bella since Wednesday?"

Was he worried about her? Come to think of it she's been gone for almost five days now. "Why? What could've happened to her? Forks isn't exactly the most dangerous place in the world." I stated, rolling my eyes.

Something flashed in his eyes. It was too quick to tell what it was. Jasper simply stared at me. "Shouldn't you be more worried? You guys were pretty close once, right?"

I looked down. "That was a very long time ago," _a very long time indeed_. "I'm not responsible for her." I knew my decision was the right one. Even though it was years ago, she would understand someday.

I just wish someday could be now.

Jasper sighed and shook his head. "I need to calm down."

Emmett, who was now, apparently, better, flashed a wicked grin. "I know a good way to relieve stress."

"Emmett, you're my bro, but I don't roll that way." Jasper told him with a carefully blank face.

Oh God, ew. Just-no. That's nasty.

The big dope just laughed and shook his head. "I was think more about rehearsing, but since you brought that up, I just wanted to tell you baby," Emmett gave him big doe eyes, making him look slightly crazy. "I'll wait for you. Until you realize who you really belong with." Before Jasper could do anything, I dragged him out of the room and told him to get ready to play.

OoOoO

"You ready Em? Or are you gonna just sit there and pout?"

"Shut up, Eddie," I growled. "You weren't the one who was just rejected." He huffed and adjusted his position on the chair for the fiftieth time. I pinched my nose. I was about to say something but he told me he was ready before I could.

"Thank God." Jasper muttered. I shot him a quick look, but he had already started playing the first notes. I sighed and went along with the familiar tune. Thank the lord for Coldplay.

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/coldplay/viva_la_ ]_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

Funny how songs could hit so close to home.

**A/N I know, I know. **

**"Geez, Molly you've been gone forever. Do you have any good excuses?" **

**"Why yes, reader, I do."**

**"And what is it?"**

***Gets far off look* "Life got in the way."**

**OMG guys! I'm so sorry it took this long to freakin' update. I wanted to post an author's note to apologize earlier, but I hate when you get that happy feeling when it says they updated their story only to find out it really isn't a chapter. :( And I'm really sorry it was a short chapter, but I honestly have a severe case of writer's block. SOMEONE HELP WITH IDEAS. I have basic stuff down, but I have absolutely no idea where i'm going with this. Helllp. OH! And reviews encourage me to update more! :)**


End file.
